


I Win

by madamerenard



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, M/M, Slurs, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamerenard/pseuds/madamerenard
Summary: The Devil doesn't win the casino in a bet. He wins the casino in a bloodbath.(This is also the story of how he meets King Dice. But he thinks the bloodbath is more interesting.)





	I Win

I ain't really much for gambling. Sure, it’s a fun pastime when you’re bored of torture and temptation, but ya gotta risk somethin’ valuable to gain somethin’ valuable. Money ain’t no thing to me, but souls are. Power is. Maybe it was the temptation of souls that brought me into this joint.

I case the place. Lots of sweaty, greedy punks tryin’ their luck with a bunch of paper cards and plastic discs. The rules may change with the years, but the sin remains the same. Greed, lust, gluttony...I can smell it in the air. This is a good place for me.

I sit down at the poker table. The dealer is a uptight looking fella, probably the sort of catch any sorta cheatin’ no matter how sly you are. My cohorts all have shifty eyes, not trustin’ anything they can spit at. I throw down the cash and the dealer pushes me the chips.

Cards are dealt. I got an ace and a four. I remember the rules, at least I think I do. Been a while, and I’m not one for card games. Not sure why I’m even playin’. Maybe I can beat these fools so bad they’d be willin’ to give anythin’ up to win.

I raise. The other players chitter in anxiety. Most of them call, one folds. Heh heh.

Cards are dealt. My lucky day. An ace pops. I go all-in.

The other players chitter loudly now. I smirk. It ain’t nothin’ if I lose this. It’s mortal money, chump change. I got so much that I don’t know what to do with. Them, though...it’s their livelihood. Their blood. I enjoy watchin’ em squirm.

And yet...somethin’ happens that makes me writhe like a tadpole out of water. On the inside.

At that moment, the manager comes sniffing at our table. He’s...I don’t even I have the words. Beautiful. He’s dressed in a sharp violet tuxedo- and I ain’t one for ‘clothes’, but it looks hot as hell. He pulls it off with a violet bowtie that I just wanna pull apart, along with the rest of that snazzy outfit.

“Well,” he says, voice smooth as silk. “Looks like we have ourselves a high roller.”

For a minute, I can’t speak, can only gaze into his dazzling emerald eyes. The fuck am I, some kind of faggot bitch? _Apparently,_ as he smiles at me knowingly. Goddamn, he knows what a fine bitch he is. He fucking **flaunts** it! As infuriated as I am, I can’t miss his next words.

“How is everyone doing? Can I get you anything?”

Yeah, how about your naked ass on my throne in Hell. “Would be honored to have you deal for us,” I manage to say, sort of slyly. He frowns in surprise (it looks so damn cute), but motions the dealer to get the fuck out.

There’s two more deals before we see the winner. The manager slips the card out of his gloves, smooth as the way he talks. It’s a seven. I grin and lean back in my seat as the players hum and haw over their hand.

“So what’s your name, handsome?” I strike up some conversation. Could I be less transparent about my fucking crush on this guy? Yes. Yes, I could. I was holding a lot back, actually.

He glances at me with those pretty green eyes and long lashes. “Mr. Dice,” he replies, short and sweet. Aw, he’s all professional. Won’t even tell the Devil his name. Well, it don’t matter. I don’t know if he’s trying to hide that smirk, but he ain’t very good at his poker face if he is.

Calls are locked in. Dice deals the final card.

Well, whaddaya know. It’s another ace. I take the pot. Maybe I’ll buy Dice somethin’ nice with all this cash. I’d buy him everythin’ he could ever want, and then some. And everything I can’t buy, I’ll...acquire. No one says no to the Devil.

“Looks like your high rollin’ is payin’ off,” Dice purrs. Oh, I could just fuck that voice. Get it pregnant, and raise a bunch of little voices.

I play a few more rounds with Dice. Players come and go, but he and I stay. He deals the cards and I mostly ogle him. It’s great...until the owner shows his ugly mug.

He’s a fat son of a bitch, that’s for sure. Sweaty, too. He’s literally fanning himself with a bunch of twenties. I hate him even more when he calls Dice over. Excuse me? He’s my eye candy.

Whatever. I’m sure it’s just business or some faggot shit like that. I don’t know what mortals talk about these days and I don’t care. He’ll be back over when he’s done dealing with Fatass, I’m sure. So I just play, keepin’ an eye on them.

And what I see? I don’t like. I don’t like it one bit.

Fatass is gettin’ sleazy with my man. He’s draggin’ his fat hands over Dice’s thighs and breathin’ some stank cigar smoke in his face. Dice is clearly uncomfortable but he doesn’t say anything. Just looks like a little helpless sheep, waiting for someone to rescue him. And it’s Dice’s lucky day, ‘cause I’m that someone.

My trident flies. It pins Fatass to the wall by his sweaty, sloppy suit. I get up, feelin’ that old familiar demonic energy flow through me. I’m pissed. And Fatass is gonna learn not to mess with the Devil when he’s pissed.

I don’t know how Dice looks. My vision is tunneled only for Fatass, who squirms and tries to free himself. Pathetic. He looks scared. Oh, he better be.

“Get your fucking fat mitts off of him,” I growl in my deepest voice. The more I think about it, the more pissed I get. It’s obvious this wasn’t the first time Fatass made a move on him. Dice can’t fucking fight back or he’ll be fired, and I can tell he loves the place. He was made to be in a casino. He probably raped him, too. How many times? Over and over? Unless Dice bled and cried? I don’t ask. I don’t wanna know.

“Okay, okay, I will, I won’t touch him anymore--”

“IT’S TOO LATE FOR THAT!” I roar. His heart seizes and for a moment I think he’s gonna have a heart attack and die on me. But he isn’t that lucky. “Now you’ll take your punishment from the Devil like a good little boy, you hear?”

I grab the trident’s staff and rip it from the wall. Finally freed, Fatass tries to get away, but I take my foot and slam him into the wall hard enough to leave spiderweb cracks. I can hear the crunch of his spine and probably several other bones, but I’m not done.

Raising the trident above my head, he gives a lovely look of horror before I ram it into him. And, just to be sure, I ram it in again. And again. His blood splatters my fur, splatters the wall, splatters Dice. My trident is almost painted entirely red by the time I decide my arm’s getting tired. I stand above his gory, shredded corpse and watch as his soul floats out. I grab it and send it to Hell.

My vision’s coming back to me and I’m starting to calm down. Even more so when Dice approaches me. “Thank you,” he says, the first genuine word out of his mouth since I arrived. I smile slightly, but I’m totally unprepared for his bow. He takes a knee in front of me and lowers his head.

It occurs to me then that I killed the owner of the casino. That...makes me the new owner, I suppose. Damn. What do I do with a casino? I don’t like card games!

But...I got Dice. That’s what matters. He pledged his loyalty to me and now I’m his boss. Well...it’s not what I wanted to be, but close enough I guess.

“Get up.” He does, but he looks no less willing to follow me anywhere. I turn to the casino patrons, who are still in shock. “Hey! Get out and spread the word! The Devil’s in town, and he just acquired a new casino!”

They scatter. I turn back to Dice with a smirk. “As for you...Mr. Dice ain’t gonna cut it no more. You’re the king of the Devil’s casino, baby. That’s why from now on you’re gonna be King Dice.”

His face looks absolutely devilish as he smirks. I fucking love it. “As you wish.”

“And...a king’s gotta have his court!” Gathering the powers of Hell, I summoned twelve henchmen to be his lackeys. King Dice looks impressed, and a little astonishment rises in his eyes. Makes my tail wag to see that I impressed a guy like him. I turn to him and put my hand on his shoulder. No fag shit yet. Gotta win him over on the companionship front first.

“You and me...we’re gonna be great together.”

There it is. That smirk again. I’m never gonna get tired of seein’ it.

“I don’t doubt it, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the change I want to see in the world.


End file.
